thelowckerfandomcom-20200214-history
Caring for your horse the RIGHT way
A lot goes into caring for your horse and training him up to be the best he can be. There's a lot a breeder should now about the mechanics of life on Howrse before really digging into the breeding process, and we're here to point out as many things as possible and help as much as we can. '*If any question you have are unanswered below, the best place to get a response is the Game Play forum, under Community in the menu.* '''There are always players available to assist you, and '''remember that the game will change from time to time '''and therefore not everything you read on this website or other websites is always up to date. The very best and most efficient place to answer important questions is in the Game Play forum. ''Please be respectful, though. Don't come in and bother us every five seconds. There's always this website to come back to when you're pondering on an issue. Plus, after thousands of new players post the same thing over and over, it becomes tedious and annoying to answer. BE CONSIDERATE OF US. :D Pretty please. Onto our materials, Basic mistakes When first starting out, a lot of people make the same mistakes over and over and ask the same questions. Although there's no such thing as doom on Howrse, it's best to keep an eye on what you are doing because starting your game over can be stressful, and you never want to lose a horse, especially one you created. He's your baby! #''I ran out of money and I need it FAST! ''... Well, that's unfortunate. RESERVE YOUR MONEY. Don't spend, spend, spend. Other than selling what you just bought, there's no way to magically earn money on the spot if you're finding yourself in a dire money-situation. Especially during your first few days or even weeks of Howrse, it's very important to watch your reserve and check your financial transactions often. There is nothing more stressful than needing money now and not having it to spend. #''I accidentally worked my horse too hard and now she's gonna die! What do I do? ''If you have the pass to spend or the object in your inventory, break out a Black Orchid and restore the animal to full health, energy and morale just like magic! ... On the other hand, if you don't... There's not a lot you can do. An energy mash (+5 energy) could help, depending on how much energy the animal has. But, a horse will die if left overnight with less than five energy. If you don't have those, either, and if you have the time remaining in the day (indicated on your horse's page), you can put the animal out to meadow, and hope you get lucky, with snacks or events that can raise energy. Aside from that, you're unfortunately in some trouble. I really can't stress this enough: Always be cautious of your horse's stats! Always. #''My horse is starving to death, how can I save him??? ''This isn't too hard to fix. Just fatten him up by feeding him way too much! By the next day or two, he'll be feeling much better and be healthy and back to normal. However, if this need goes neglected, the horse could die, so therefore you should always be cautious of how much you're giving a horse or pony to eat; while feedind him, it will tell you how much he needs to have and how much you've already given him, and so it shouldn't be too difficult. A hungry or fat horse will perform poorly in competitions and get less done in the day due to being unhealthy. Category:Starter's Guide to Howrse